


Baby Peter

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Crying, Feeding, Gen, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter won’t stop crying, Tony and Steve don’t know what to do.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Baby Peter

“Steve! Make him stop!” Tony shouted from the kitchen.

”I’m trying!” His husband whisper-yelled back. “Hey buddy.”

Steve cooed at Peter and gently stroked his cheek. Peter, on the other hand, showed no signs of calming down.

Peter had been living with the Stark-Rogers for 3 weeks now. The penthouse had never been so loud. Clearly, the couple were highly inexperienced but loved Peter so dearly already that they’d do anything to get it right.

Tony came into the living room with a bottle for Peter. “Damn he’s got quite the voice.” 

Steve groaned as Tony’s appearance seemed to make Peter more upset. He eyed Tony angrily who put his hands up in response.

”Come here, Bubbles, I got you.” Steve gingerly picked up Peter and held him against his naked chest. Almost immediately, before Tony could even offer the bottle, Peter latched onto Steve’s right nipple.

The superhero let out a squeak of surprise and stared down at the baby. Tony bit his lip to hold back his laughter but failed miserably and burst out at the sight.

”Friday, you getting this?” He asked in between laughs. Steve made a face.

”Yes, Sir.”

When Peter realised that nothing was coming out, he pulled away and Steve let out a high sigh before shoving Peter into Tony’s arms. He ran out the room.

”Where are you going?”

”I don’t know!”

—

A few floors down, Natasha and Clint could barely contain themselves at what Friday had shown them. 


End file.
